Dangerous
by phoebe9509
Summary: Emily invites Hotch over to have dinner and a movie night with her and Reid and well...things happen!
1. Chapter 1

_Ok, so this story I did for my awesome buddy PrincessAletheia's bday which is Wednesday. This is the first chapter, and the second one will be up on Wednesday, the actual day of her bday! Hope you guys like it! :D _

"So you'll come?" Emily asked with an excited edge in her voice.

"Yes Prentiss, I'll be there."

"Great! Be there by 8. That's when the fun is going to start," she told her boss before she flashed him a huge smile and walked out of his office back to her seat.

Hotch hung his head. Spending time alone with Emily and Reid was going to be a dangerous experience. He could already tell.

DANGEROUS

"Do you need me to bring anything Reid?"

"You can bring whatever you want to, you know that." Emily and Reid had a regular dinner and a movie night at one of their houses as often as they could. Although Reid liked to make comments during the entire movie, Emily always enjoyed spending time with him. He was a great guy and they had a lot in common, and this week Reid was the lucky hostess.

Prentiss noticed how sad Hotch looked lately so she had finally mustered up enough courage to invite him along. "I'll bring dessert," Emily happily told the skinny profiler before her.

"Great."

Emily looked up at Reid and saw a look on Reid's face. "What's wrong?"

"What if Hotch doesn't like spending time with us? What if he finds us boring? What if he hates the movie? Did you know—"

"REID!" Emily cut off her babbling friend before he gave her some useless detail that she'd never use ever in her lifetime. "Calm down. He's going to have fun. That's why we invited him, to let him have some fun instead of looking at reports and murders all day. So, relax Reid, it'll be fun. I can feel it."

DANGEROUS

Reid looked out his window and saw that it was a complete downpour outside. He prayed that the power wouldn't go out. You can't have a movie night with no power. He heard a knock at his door and he practically skipped to the door to open it. He was slightly disappointed when Hotch stood there drenched. Reid gulped. Great, Hotch made it before Emily did, and now they'd have to make small talk without Emily being around.

"Wow, it's pouring out there huh?"

Hotch nodded his head tightly. "Can I come in?"

Reid stepped aside. "Of course." Hotch walked into Reid's small apartment and looked around. He peeled off his soaking wet jacket and hung it on the hook by the front door. He had already gotten rid of his tie, in hopes that Emily and Reid could see that he was trying to relax and have fun tonight.

"Is Prentiss here yet?"

"No."

Hotch nodded. Wow, that was a long conversation he thought to himself. What could they talk about now? Luckily they didn't have to think about something to talk about because there was a small knock on the door. Reid let out a sigh of relief, until he opened the door and then he couldn't breathe.

Emily stood before the two men holding a crumb cake, and she was dripping wet. Her hair was matted to her head, and her clothes were clinging to her body. She had picked a light green skirt that stopped right above her knees and had on a lacy white blouse. Both men stared at her with no shame.

Emily giggled lightly. "Are you going to invite me in or do you think I'm going to ruin your carpet?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Emily, come on in." Emily rushed past him and smiled brightly at Hotch. "Hey Hotch!" She walked into the kitchen and placed her cake onto the counter. Her hands went to her shirt and tried to wring out some excess water from it. She knew that it was clinging to her and she also knew that the two men were staring at her. Emily walked up to Hotch and placed her hand on his arm. "I see you didn't make it here before the rain started either."

Hotch smiled down at her. "No, I didn't." Hotch looked down and saw a droplet of rain make it's way off the end of her hair and down in between the valley of her breasts, then disappear underneath her shirt.

Reid cleared his throat. "Shall we eat?"

This question pulled the two away from each other. "Yes, I'm starving!" Emily cried out.

This caused Reid to laugh. "When aren't you starving?"

"Hey!" Emily cried out in defense. "That's not true. Is it true Hotch?" She asked as she turned to face him again.

"Sorry Prentiss, but you do always seem to be hungry. Although I don't know where you put it." He said quietly as his eyes roamed over her wet body again. Emily felt herself blush at his words.

"Dinner is served," Reid called to the two who seemed to be in their own little world again. He was going to have to up his game, this was his time alone with Emily, and he wasn't going to let Hotch steal all of her attention away, even if he didn't mean to.

The trio all sat down and dug in. Emily let out a moan as she put the piece of turkey into her mouth. "God Reid, this is delicious." The moan that she released had both men looking up at her. Hotch squirmed in his seat to readjust himself since his pants were suddenly becoming very tight, and the fact that they were still slightly wet didn't help. "Seriously Reid, and this casserole. You're trying to kill me!"

"Why would I do that?" Reid asked.

Emily's head snapped up towards Reid. "I didn't mean it literally Reid. It's an expression." He sat there with a confused look on his face, and Emily locked eyes with Hotch and they both smiled.

The three of them continued to eat their dinner and make small talk. There was some flirting happening between them, and laughter filled the room. Emily would occasionally bite her lip, and all the two men could do was stare at the lip in between her teeth. Reid got up to take his plate into the kitchen. Finally, Emily couldn't take it anymore; she had to say what was on her mind.

"Is it just me or is there some serious sexual tension going on between the three of us right now?" Emily asked the two men.

Reid stopped dead in his tracks in the middle of the kitchen while Hotch sucked in a sharp breath. Both of them stayed perfectly still. Emily's eyes raced from Hotch's to Reid's as they both stood still. Did she misread all the signals? She knew everyone was having a good time, and she knew that all of them were flirting. She didn't know if it was the rain or just getting Hotch out of his suits, but being with him there, in that moment, with Reid standing by made a certain part of her set on fire. Emily's eyes rested back on Reid's and she saw that he had hardened, damn near bursting the front of his slacks. Hotch stood, and she discovered he was in the same state as Reid, extremely tense, erect and ready.

Emily took a quiet breath, that meant she didn't misread anything right? Or maybe Hotch's desire hadn't totally tackled his reluctance. Maybe with both of the men it was just a natural reaction to her words and it had nothing to do with them all being together. Damn it, she thought to herself. You had to say something didn't you Emily! You had to fuck everything up.

"I'm sorry if that was too blunt. I didn't mean anything by it. I just—"

"Let's go." Hotch grabbed her hand and tugged on her arm, nearly dragging her out of the dinning room in his haste.

"What?" She asked shocked for a minute. She had never seen Hotch like that before. Not with her anyway. "Where are we going?"

"Reid, where's your bedroom!" He called over his shoulder as he dragged Emily behind him in search for the younger man's room.

Emily felt excitement jolt through her, screaming through her blood. Hotch did want her as much as she wanted him. She had never had sex with two men at the same time, but she trusted Hotch and Reid with her life, so she was definitely ready to try to adventure out.

"It's the last door on the left," Reid finally answered. "But Emily put a lot of time into making this crumb cake."

Emily tossed a teasing glance over her shoulder. "It'll make a great midnight snack Reid."

"It will if you let me eat if off your breasts," Reid murmured, stalking closer.

She let out a contagious laugh. "Only if you promise to lick off every little tiny crumb."

She knew that Reid had said something and started to move closer to them, but she couldn't hear considering Hotch had picked up his pace and was pulling her down the hall, towards Reid large bed. In less than 20 seconds, she was flat on her back with Hotch's larger body covering hers. He used his knees to spread her legs wide.

Hotch's mouth swooped over hers before the bed stopped bouncing. He nudged her lips apart and plunged deep into the kiss, engaging her, igniting her. Emily threw her arms around his neck and lost herself in his flavor and his touch. Demand tinged with desperation, she could taste it, and it tasted delicious. His impatient lust flowed with every hot swipe of his tongue against hers, every bunching of his hard shoulders under her fingers.

He urged her legs apart even more and settled his cock directly against her. She let out a loud moan. He fit as if he had been made to occupy the cradle of her thighs. And when he pushed against her, bumping her clit, she gasped into the kiss, stunned that he could raise such sexual havoc in a handful of heartbeats. He swallowed her response, and with another grind against her, demanded more. Emily always knew Hotch was demanding and she should have guessed that he would be in bed as well, but this was better than anything she could have ever imagined.

To her left, the bed dipped again. Heat blasted her, coming closer with each second, until another hard male body plastered itself against her side. Reid. Shirtless, she discovered as she reached out to touch him. In the fierceness of Hotch's kisses and movements, Emily had almost forgotten about Reid.

Her fingers traced patterns along the soft skin of his stomach up to fist her hand in his hair and pulled lightly. Reid planted a series of soft kisses on her cheek and down her neck as he worked a hand in between her and Hotch, until he found the hard point of her nipple through her shirt and caressed her. Emily felt moisture gush between her legs. This is going to be good, she thought to herself.

Hotch tore away from his possession of her mouth long enough to taste the skin of her neck, and nibble on her collarbone. A shaky sigh escaped her lips. Her eyes fluttered open and they settled on Reid whose eyes alone made her melt. He was watching her, inviting her to sin. Emily's breath caught when he started to move closer.

Then Hotch distracted her as he plowed into the buttons of her lacy blouse, swept both halves of the flimsy garment aside, and then shoved her bra up, exposing her to his ravenous gaze. Hotch grunted like a caveman at the sight before him then covered her breast with one large palm. Emily sucked in a sharp breath at the contact. Hotch didn't bother to pause to let her catch up. He simply lifted her breast, testing its weight, and then brushed his thumb over the taut tip. Tingles erupted all over her again.

Emily barely had any time to be overwhelmed by Hotch's fondling of her breasts before Reid's mouth settled over her own. He started off with a gentle brush of lips, a teasing lick of her bottom lip, and sexy sigh as he pressed her mouth open, making her believe that he was going to take their mind blowing kiss to the next level, but he didn't. Emily wanted more; she lifted her mouth to Reid's. He merely smiled against her lips then nipped at her bottom lip with a playful bite. He was building the anticipation and it was driving Emily insane. She wanted him. Bad.

Hotch, who was still at her breasts, wasn't building a gentle anything. He also made it perfectly clear that he didn't intend on being overlooked _or _overshadowed. Instead, he sucked her nipple into his mouth with a hard pull, drawing desire directly from the aching point, which hardened like a rock against his tongue. He bit down enough to make it sting. Enough to send a smoldering rocket of want through her breast, jetting down her belly to crash right between her legs. Emily whimpered and arched up into him as an offering.

"You're beautiful." Reid whispered against her mouth. "Better than any fantasy."

Emily felt herself blushing at Reid's sweet words, but she found herself holding her breath waiting for Hotch's response. Would he agree with Reid? Did it matter? She wanted to tell herself that it didn't matter to her what Hotch thought about her, even though they were clearly going to go to a place none of them could ever return from, but deep down inside, she wanted to hear his response. She wanted to hear him tell her she was beautiful. She wanted to know what he thought about her.

"Isn't she Hotch?" Reid prodded.

Emily's eyes focused on the top of Hotch's head. She wanted to yell at him to answer Reid, but she also wanted to yell at herself because why did she care about his opinion so much. All this was, and all this was ever going to be was a one night stand. Three people who gave into temptation. That didn't mean he thought she was beautiful.

Emily's breath caught in her throat when he finally answered. "Yes," he groaned against her breast, his breath striking her wet nipple, cooling in and hardening it even more. "Better than any fantasy that I've ever had, and believe me when I say I've had a lot."

Emily's heart started to beat faster. He had had fantasies about her before. He had thought about her the same way that she had thought about him. His words vibrated deep inside of her, straight to her swollen folds. She ached for the man between her legs.

Soon Hotch's hands were at her skirt, pushing, lifting, and sliding the soft material across her skin. The sensation didn't arouse her as much as the knowledge of Hotch's rough palms following the material. From her knees, to her thighs, up her hips. The touch of his calloused skin over her sensitive flesh lit her up even more. The comet that was hurling for her multiplied and settled between her legs, and found a home right under her clit. Reid unhooked the front clasp of her bra and laved at one nipple, while Hotch tore off his shirt, sat back on his heels and stared.

"These are going to have to go!" Hotch gave his famous Hotchner glare at the blood red colored thong panties she was wearing. Before Emily could even take a hold of the waistband and pull them down, Hotch grabbed one side. With hot male eyes on a face shouting that he was strung out on lust and desire, he wrapped the wisp of fabric around his fist and pulled. A surprised gasp and a soft rip later, and Emily was basically naked. Reid made that basically a fact by pulling the blouse and bra down her shoulders, then sliding the skirt down her hips, to the floor.

Hotch hissed in a sharp breath as he looked down at her, his stare unabashedly focused between her legs. Emily looked to her left and saw that Reid was taking a different route. He started at her breasts and traveled over the swells, and dips that went to her waist, over her flat stomach then headed lower. Reid looked ready to savor every moment. Hotch's eyes told her that he was ready to dive into the feast, and stay for a while.

"Hotch?" Reid asked softly beside him. Emily looked back over at her boss and saw him still staring at her folds. If he wasn't in between her legs she would have tried to close them some, because his stare was making her self conscious. Was something wrong? Was he changing his mind?

"Damn she's wet." Emily smiled to herself. He wasn't changing his mind.

"Very," Reid murmured. "Why don't you find out just how wet?"

God yes! If Emily hadn't already known she damn near dripped with desire, Hotch proved it by sliding his thumbs up her swollen folds and parting them wide, the pads sliding over her slick skin. His touch was electric as he forced her flesh apart for his and Reid's gazes. Knowing that the two of them were watching and wanting her made Emily's desire soar and almost left her in a state of barely being able to breathe.

One of Hotch's thumbs slid closer to her seeping opening and Emily felt her emptiness acutely. She ached for him to fill her empty sex with the stiff length of his cock—badly. Dangerous, yes. And wrong. After all he was still her boss, and Reid was a really good friend. Would things be different between them after they went through with this or would everyone be in a better place? But then again with every touch, her body fell under his spell until it was his to control, not hers. Of its own accord, her body raised its hips to him in silent pleading.

"Make her come," Reid whispered, darting his eyes between Hotch and Emily. She was flushed and looked even more gorgeous than usual.

"Oh, I'll make her come," Hotch said with a cocky grin that he aimed right at Emily. Emily could barely focus on anything other than Hotch and his promise. He was going to make her come. Emily had no doubt he could. In about thirty seconds or less no doubt.

Emily locked eyes with Hotch once more. "Just touch me." The words fell from her lips softly.

"I will, in any way I can. I'm going to find every way to make you come and in the end you'll be begging me to stop."

Dear God, she thought. Did he mean that? Her body hoped he did, every word. She swallowed a burning lump of lust. "Please." Unable to stop herself, she lifted her hips to him one more time. Hotch didn't turn down the invitation to touch her.

He slipped a thick finger into her wet depths, swiping his thumb over her clit with the other. Sparks blended with pure magic to brush her skin with want, fire her blood with pure unadulterated need. She moaned deeply. He repeated the process and Reid bent down to take her mouth into a kiss ripe with demand and her moans became more like pants.

Reid swallowed the sounds and lifted his hand to cover her breast, fingers toying with her nipple, gently pinching, turning. He sent more bolts of lust south, down low, to join the heavy pulse of demand her body pumped out at each brush of Hotch's thumb over her clit.

Legs taut, back bowed, Emily felt the edge of climax drawing near. And they'd what, touched her for less than two minutes? These men had magical powers and she was highly upset that they had never done this before. She was drowning, flying, soaring high above the world and she didn't want it any other way.

Hotch pushed a second finger inside, and her flesh swallowed him up and clamped down on him. "Jesus Christ Prentiss, you're so tight."

Reid smiled against her neck then took her earlobe between his teeth. "Tell me how she feels."

"She's so damn tight and hot! Fuck!"

"Pump her with your fingers."

Hotch began to slide his fingers in and out of her tight passage.

"Come for us Em," Reid whispered in her ear, brushing his thumbs across her so sensitive nipples.

Emily felt swollen everywhere. She was damp with sweat, wet with need, blood raced through her body. Her heart pounded inside of her chest, aching to break free. Her skin tingled, and the entire time Hotch continues to mercilessly thumb her clit. His fingers slid in and out, playing some sensitive spot inside her sex that she, or anyone else for that matter, had ever found before.

Reid whispered against her mouth, "You look breathtakingly beautiful. I can't wait to watch you scream in climax." Then his long skinny fingers plucked at her aching nipple.

Holding on was no longer an option. The heat inside her built. Her blood roared. Emily held her breath, whimpered, moaned, until she finally cried out and was sent hurtling deep into a realm of ecstasy she'd never experienced before.

Hotch's fingers stayed lodged in her, and she could feel her walls clutch him, squeezing, releasing, caressing him again. "Again," he demanded. "Come again."

She moaned. "I don't think I can." That one orgasm was stronger than any she has ever had, and she was spent. And all he did was touch her with his fingers. She couldn't imagine how explosive it would be with his dick inside of her. She bit her lip to bite back a moan.

Hotch gave her a look, and she opened her mouth to argue then quickly closed it knowing she had no strength to even fight him. She couldn't even focus with his thumb continuing to play over her clit, making her twitch, prolonging her pleasure until her head spun. Until it slowly built to more. Until she needed to come again.

"That's right," Hotch murmured. Then he bent down to her. No waiting, no warning. His tongue lashed out against her clit, assuming the same teasing movements as his thumb.

The sensations matched those he'd incited before, but felt more intense. Emily filled with need, as if she'd never come at all. Only this time, the pleasure was stronger. Her body was primed, his mouth determined, and his will iron. She would come for him again. He was not going to take no for an answer. And Emily should know that Hotch always got what he wanted.

As she watched Hotch, seeing him feasting on her aroused her nearly as much as his actual touch. Within moments, the question of whether she'd come again ceased to be, morphing into a question of when. Emily knew from her tensing body, the thickening pleasure, the way her legs spread wider all on their own, inviting Hotch in deeper, that the when would be soon.

"What's she taste like? Reid asked against the underside of her breast before he dragged her nipple into his mouth for a long sensual suckle. Emily's breathing climbed, and hitched.

"Sweet!" Hotch muttered, lapping at her again like she was tasty treat that he couldn't get enough of.

Emily's heart soared at his words. He approved. No, he enjoyed. His rough voice and uninhibited devouring told her that. He wasn't going to stop until he wrung every drop of pleasure from her that he could. Reid rose above her then, his gaze penetrating her. Desire hardened his features. Dangerous. Predatory. He wasn't content to just watch. He expected his turn.

Her pleasure climbed, ratcheting up, every lick ramping her euphoria higher than before until it strung her so tight, she felt her clit fill with blood, pulse, moments away from a mind blowing orgasm.

"Look at me when you come," Reid demanded.

Emily did, her gaze fixed onto Reid's. Grabbing the sheet, Emily arched up as the pleasure began to overwhelm her. "Reid…"

"Soon I'll be doing that to you. I'll be the one making you come."

"Yes," she panted.

Then Hotch's tongue flicked her clit, devastating her control. "Oh God. Oh…HOTCH!"

Ecstasy ripped the sound from her throat as light, color, sensation and heat all rushed inside her, detonating through every nerve in her body. She jolted with the force, shook, her muscles turned to jelly. As she lay there, trying to catch her breath, Hotch looked up from in between her legs, his mouth red and wet and set in a determined line. "Once more baby." Then his tongue collided with her clit again.

"My turn," Reid insisted.

Hotch reluctantly agreed. He slid off the bed and disappeared to the other side of the room. She began to tip her head back and follow him with her gaze, but Reid snagged her attention by caressing a pair of elegant fingertips through her steamy, swollen slit, then slowly, so slowly, sliding them deep inside her.

"Relax Em."

Tingles erupted, shocking her with their insistence. Who knew she could have two hard orgasms in a row? And the way she felt now, a third wasn't far behind.

He prodded that sensitive spot inside her that Hotch had quickly found as well and plied it, softly, but without mercy. The walls of her sex tightened, tingled and ached. Then he stimulated her clit with a long drag of his tongue. Emily cried out again and clutched the sheets.

"Reid…" She bucked her hips up and squirmed away from him. All the sensations were driving her crazy. She was so sensitive.

"Stay where I can taste you."

Hotch muttered something low in Reid's ear. Her lashes fluttered open in time to see Reid nod. Then Hotch's hands disappeared between her legs.

Her gaze connected with his. He burned her with the demand of his expression. He wanted to see her come again, under Reid's tongue. It was all there in the harsh glare, and he was going to help push her over the edge.

Reid's tongue flirted with the ultrasensitive tip of her clit, now peeking out from its protective folds. She screamed at the sensations. Sensing that their climax hovered moments away, Reid released her clit and backed off. "Not yet. Soon, there's more. And I want to savor you."

"No," she panted so close that sweat was forming between her breasts. "Now!"

Reid chuckled. "Have a little patience."

"No," she repeated, looking between the two men.

"Yes." Hotch insisted. She focused in on him as he leaned closer.

"Do it," he commanded Reid.

With a small nod, the young genius reached for her legs, caressing his way up slowly. "With pleasure."

"Do what?" she asked shyly.

Reid answered her question when he curled his palms under her knees and lifted her legs, spreading them high and wide until they were folded against her body, resting above either hip. Leaving her wide open. For anything. Emily breathed harder at the thought.

"Hold yourself there," Reid said, bringing her hands under her knees.

They both stared at her exposed sex, eyes hot and completely determined. They were up to something, she could feel it. Wondering what it was tied her stomach into knots of needs.

"Reid…"

"Don't beg him for mercy. He doesn't have any. I have even less." Hotch leaned down and took Emily's ear lobe in between his lips. "We're going to invade that delectable ass of yours."

"Will it hurt?" she mumbled unsure. She had never done anything like that before.

"We won't fuck you there, until you tell us it's okay."

She sent them a shaky nod. "Okay."

"I wasn't waiting for your consent."

"I know."

"Finish it."

"She won't last long," Reid commented.

"Emily may not respond to it." A shrug of Hotch's shoulders was meant to give her the impression that he didn't care, but she sensed that he actually did. Very much.

They didn't leave her wondering for long if she would respond. Moments later, she felt something cool and slippery nudging her back entrance. She tensed, what were they invading her with? And why did Reid have it in his house?

"Don't tense," Reid urged. "Push down a bit. It isn't big."

Biting her lip, Emily tried to relax and push down on the invading object, clearly coated with lubricant. She was only half committed to the actions, but then she saw the fire in Hotch's eyes, as he took off his pants and took his cock in his hand, while staring at Reid probe her ass with the object.

The fact that she could get Hotch, of all people, to stroke his own flesh because she aroused him so much, made Emily want to give him more of a show. She didn't know where her sudden confidence around the two guys came from, especially Hotch, but she wanted to tease them.

Focusing on Reid's instruction, she did as he told her and suddenly something slender slid up, up, up into her ass. A gentle click later and that something began to vibrate. Reid slid the vibe in and out of her gently, letting her adjust to the feel of the little wand rapidly destroying her sanity as she watched Hotch stroke his own cock in a harsh fist. When Reid bent his head to take her clit back into his mouth, the flame between her thighs roared into an inferno.

Her back arched as she panted. This climax was huge. Emily never imagined pleasure so consuming she couldn't take a breath.

"Are you ready to come?" Reid asked.

Emily couldn't answer, couldn't do anything but whimper as her climax started to steamroll her. Emily opened her eyes and watched as Hotch leaned over her. He fused his mouth to hers, plunging his tongue, deep, then deeper as if trying to get closer. Moments later, he stepped back to gasp in a desperate breath and continue to pump his cock. Then Hotch leaned in and kissed her again like he couldn't get enough. The fact that he couldn't stand not to touch himself while he touched her filled her with fascination and a pang of need.

Reid continued to drive Emily mad with the vibe in her ass, his fingers inside of her and his mouth on her clit. Along with Hotch's kisses, she couldn't hold on. Hotch possessed her, urged her on. Emily screamed into his mouth as the world blasted into tiny pieces all around. She clamped down on Reid's questing fingers, making her moan into Hotch's mouth all over again.

Hotch broke the kiss quickly, panting, frantically fisting his erection with a tight jaw and taut abdomen. Then he threw back his head and roared loudly, the sound bounced off the walls. Then warm jets of semen splashed on her stomach and another wave of sensation slammed her at the thought that she could make him come so powerfully.

"Hotch!" she cried out.

DANGEROUS

The three collapsed on top of each other with Emily in the middle. Reid wrapped his arm around Emily's small stomach and Hotch grasped Emily's breast in his hand and squeezed. Without saying anything the three of them all fell asleep.

Reid woke up and squinted towards his alarm clock and saw the bright red numbers telling him it was just before 2 am. He looked over at Emily sleeping peacefully and the sounds of her coming rang into his ear putting a smile on his face. He had wanted Emily for a while now. He always looked forward to their dinner and movie nights and he was always hoping that one night something like this would happen, but in his fantasies Hotch was never with them. The smile that was gracing his face slowly melted away when he remembered that in the end Emily had cried out Hotch's name instead of his in the throws of passion. He swallowed a boulder sized lump of envy, and his eyes darted from Emily's face to Hotch's. What if she only went through with this because Hotch was there? What if Hotch was the one she wanted and not him? What if he lost the one woman he wanted to his boss all because she invited him to dinner to cheer him up? He shook his head, willing himself to not think about it until he had to as he forced himself to go back to sleep, but only after pulling Emily a little bit closer to him.

Hotch opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. Where was he? Oh yeah, he remembered…Reid's house. He looked down and saw Emily sleeping peacefully next to him. His hand was still over her breast. He thought back to her screaming his name and he gave her breast a quick squeeze. His eyes moved up towards Reid's and he frowned. She may have called out his name, but she was always spending time with Reid. What if they have done this before, minus him of course? Why did that thought bother him so much? Of course, he had thought about Emily before when he was alone, or when she walked by or when he was in a store and smelled the perfume she wore as he passed. He had fantasized about Emily on more than one occasion and he loved the fact that he could make her come, hard, just from his fingers and tongue. His mind started racing as he thought about what it would feel like to be inside of her. Her legs wrapped around his waist, pushing him farther into her. Being with her like this changed everything. Between the three of them, things would never be the same ever again. His breathing started to change into quick panicked breaths as he thought about how things would be between them now. How would this affect work? How would this affect his relationship with Prentiss? Emily. He closed his eyes and willed himself to go back to sleep, almost afraid of what he would wake up to next when the sun was shining.

Emily woke up feeling completely content. She moved to the right a bit and a sharp pain ran through her. She hissed quietly, she was sore. She turned her head towards Reid and a small smile graced her face. Who knew that the little boy genius of the group had that in him? And she was almost positive that he didn't know that he had that in him. She looked over at Hotch and her smile grew even wider. She invited him to dinner so he could have a good time and she was pretty positive he had a great time. She had never seen him like that before. He was commanding every day at work, but the way he took control of her tonight, and the way he was determined to make her come repeatedly made her want the man before her even more. She had no idea that when the night started that this was how the evening was going to end, but she sure as hell was glad that it did. Remembering the way that Hotch's eyes burned into hers made her body hot all over again. Emily couldn't help but think about how Hotch was going to act in the morning. When they moved off of the bed, and went back to reality. Would he still want her the way he did a few hours ago? Would he regret what happened? Would he look at her with the same glint in his eyes that she had in hers? She looked down and saw Reid's arm wrapped around her stomach and Hotch's hand encased her breast. She bit her lip and made sure Hotch was sleeping soundly before she reached a hand up and outlined a line on his face. The worry lines that usually filled his face when he worried about a case or Jack were gone as he slept. He looked relaxed and calm. Emily ran a finger lightly over his lips and all she wanted to do was kiss him passionately, but she was going to wait for that. She was going to wait until morning came and then she was going to get Hotch to fill her up completely. Not with his hands, not with his tongue, but with his large cock that she got to see plenty of hours before. And Emily hoped that if he was going to have worries when he woke up that having a good fuck and blow job would clear his mind of all those thoughts, and he would focus solely on her. Emily smiled to herself and nestled closer to Hotch. She placed a light kiss on his chest, and closed her eyes, praying that in the morning everything would work out well, and that everyone could get what they wanted. At that thought, she fell into a deep sleep filled with Hotch taking control of her body.

_So…what did you think? *nervous laugh* I hope you guys liked it. The second part will God willing be up on Wednesday to conclude Celia's bday! Woot Woot! :D So make sure you review, and tell me what you thought! _


	2. Chapter 2

_HAPPPPPPPPPPPPYYYYYYYYYYYY CELIA! YOU'RE AN AWESOME WRITER AND AN EVEN COOLER FRIEND! Here's the last part of the story that Ms. Celia asked for. Hope you guys like it! _

Emily woke up for the second time that night when she felt a tongue tracing patterns along her stomach. She moaned and her fingers blindly gripped the short strands of his hair tightly. She moaned loudly again which caused Reid to stir in his sleep and open his eyes and smile at the sight before him.

"Buckle up baby," Hotch whispered against her stomach while blowing on the patterns his tongue just made on her stomach. "This is going to be one amazing ride." He had just finished the sentence then he moved his body up, cupping her breast in one hand and lifting it to his descending mouth. Reid followed suit, sliding her other nipple against his tongue. He glided gentle fingers over the curve of her hip to counteract the tingle of hard pulls and nipping teeth he knew they were both unleashing on her nipples.

Emily gasped, back arching. She reached a fist into Reid's hair and she held Hotch and Reid against her breasts. Reid reveled in the little sting on his scalp, her fingers clutching at him. Reluctantly, they both lifted their heads from the perfection of Emily's breasts. Hotch looked at her and smiled, if he had his way, there could be a lifetime so doing that to her.

At the loss of their touch, Emily moaned, the sound small and pleading. Reid risked a glance at her breasts. He swallowed. Her nipples were already deep red, visibly swollen and so damn hard.

Emily sat up, she pushed Hotch back onto his back and kneeled before him. Her gaze locked onto Hotch's and he bit his lip. He knew what was coming and he was excited. Seeing that their gaze never broke from one another's kicked Reid with a jolt of lust. Then he sighed. Guess that settled the question on who would partake of Emily's silken mouth first.

Hotch stroked his erection, as if he couldn't stand another minute without stimulation. Reid related to that. He grimaced as he adjusted himself, sat behind Emily and touched his hands to her bare hips, then roamed her soft flesh. Reid couldn't keep his hands from wandering, across her hip, around to her belly, up to her breast. He flicked his thumbs across her pebbled nipples. Still hard. He'd love to know exactly how wet she was.

Emily reached out and grabbed Hotch's hard flesh in her hand. Up, up…until she clasped the tip, ran her thumb across the head. Hotch groaned so loud, his entire chest rumbled with sound. Emily moved her hand up and down, then repeated the process, faster, coordinating her movements a bit more. Emily was stroking him with more vigor, watching Hotch's face as those dark eyes slid shut and he tilted his head back in brilliant pleasure.

Hotch's eyes slid back open and their gazes locked again. "Now!" Hotch demanded.

"Say please," she taunted.

"Fuck!"

"Wrong word…" Emily shot him a saucy smile.

Hotch swallowed. His fists tightened at his sides as he drew in a bracing breath. "Please."

The word sounded gritty and unused but it worked for Emily. Slanting one last challenging glance up at Hotch, she put her hands on his hips and leaned in. Tilting around her, Reid watched with both raging need and envy as Hotch's cock entered her mouth, cushioned by her slick tongue. He slid in, more and more of his length disappearing into the depths of her mouth.

God, the sight alone was killing him. Hotch's long moan vibrated pleasure in his gut. His desire multiplied. He could only imagine how amazing Emily felt.

When she'd taken as much of Hotch as she could, she drew back and repeated the process, taking another inch. Hotch let loose another groan, clutching at her hands as they held him steady. Emily's cheeks hollowed on the next upward stroke. And the one after. Hotch gritted his teeth.

"Fighting the urge already?" Reid asked him with a smirk.

"Shut up." Hotch had barely managed to choke out the words. Emily was getting to him—fast.

"Go a little slower, make him suffer." Reid whispered against Emily's neck. Emily did exactly as he said, fondling Hotch's testicles, which were drawing up towards his body with every sweet suck of her mouth. Even watching them made breathing damn hard. Reaching out with a blind fist, Hotch grabbed Emily by the hair. Reid nearly stopped him but she moaned—and not in pain.

Hotch groaned, as if lending credence to Reid's assertion. His thighs tensed. His fist tightened in Emily's hair. "Holy…I can't stop it."

Supporting the thick stalk between Hotch's legs with one hand, Emily eased up on him and dragged her teeth across the head. The sight even had Reid hissing.

"Shit…Emily!"

Emily sucked Hotch deep and hard, and Hotch roared, tossing back his head and shouting out in ecstasy, the sound rumbling around the room, echoing off the ceiling. She swallowed the load he shot into her mouth. Reid watched her swollen mouth and throat work. Need and envy shot through him. God she was beautiful and amazing. Slowly Hotch pulled away. Emily moaned as she continued to lick him, as if not quite ready to let go.

Hotch sat up and grabbed Emily's hips and nudged her up, and over his face. "I have to taste you," he muttered.

The moment her thighs bracketed Hotch's head, he lifted his mouth to her wet cunt, and delivered an open-mouthed assault. He clasped her hips and threw his entire torso into the intimate kiss. A strangled moan ripped from Emily's chest, and she reached out for something, someone to steady her.

On wobbly legs, Reid rose and made his way to the bed to watch them. He'd join soon, but watching Emily come apart a little more with every lash of Hotch's tongue, and now he could see, every demanding swish of his fingers inside her, made Reid beyond hot.

Hotch turned his head to nip at Emily's thigh. "The vibe."

It took Reid a moment after hearing the snarled words to realize what Hotch was saying. After a quick jog to the nightstand, Reid grabbed everything they'd need, prepped it, then headed back towards them. Emily, eyes closed, fair skin all rosy and covered with a thin sheen of moisture, nipples beckoning, looked like a goddess as she moaned and accepted every stroke of Hotch's talented tongue.

"Em, lean forward. Hands and knees."

Emily did and Hoch didn't miss a beat. Reid would guess, in fact, the new position brought new sensations, given the way Emily moaned.

Reid caressed her hip, peppered kisses up her back to whisper in her ear, "Just relax. I'll try to make this good for you. Tell me if it hurts."

She merely grabbed at the comforter in front of her and panted as if she couldn't get enough air. And he was about to drive her even closer to the brink. Parting her cheeks, he slowly began to insert a new vibrator in her ass, a larger one this time. About six inches, an inch in diameter. The vibe was halfway in when he began to sweat. Just watching it disappear into her body was setting him ablaze. He kept inserting, watching it slide deep, deeper. Almost to the hilt.

Suddenly, she arched, tensed and whimpered.

"Hurt?" he asked.

"A little." She could barely get the words out. "Just do it," she said in a shaky breath. Reid gently slid in the vibe the rest of the way. As she cried out, he flipped it on. Almost instantly, she gasped. Moments later, she began thrashing, grabbing for the comforter again.

"Oh, God…" Emily cried out.

"We know." Reid kissed her shoulder, settling on the edge of the bed in front of her, he eased her brown hair away from her rosy-cheeked face. Her dilated eyes settled right on his cock. Cupping her nape in his hands, he urged her forward. "Suck me."

Thankfully, she didn't have to be told twice. She lunged forward and damn near swallowed him whole. Reid sucked in a sharp breath. The rush of sensation sizzled up his cock, darting between his legs, shooting thick desire all through his body. Her head bobbed up and down as she took him nearly to the back of her throat, her eager tongue sliding over every sensitive spot he had and discovering a few he hadn't known about. She gripped his thighs and set a monster-fast pace that ensured he wasn't going to last long. But given the way she was moaning around his cock and the sounds of Hotch devouring her pussy, neither was she.

Emily laved Reid, her mouth enveloping him like heaven, her tongue providing a constant caress that urged him on and up. Desire swelled inside him, grew faster than he could assimilate. Breathing short circuited. He fisted his hands in her hair, trying to slow her down. Reid wanted to savor each slick flare of sensation, every searing tingle. Watching her with Hotch, then feeling the silken suction of her mouth for himself, knowing this was the first time he would come with the woman who could complete him.

Ecstasy burned in his gut and clawed up his cock, overwhelming and undeniable. Reid tried to stave it off—reciting recipes in his head, baseball scores—but only the shimmering heat of his skyrocketing need came through. The background music of Emily wailing with building pleasure told him she was about to orgasm in a big way.

Reid just couldn't hold the pleasure in anymore. The base of his spine tingled. His balls drew up. Oh, God. The heat was burning him, inch by inch up his cock. He erupted on a shout, loud and agonizing and gritty. And all the while, Emily's mouth worked on him, her frantic, uneven sucking drawing every ounce of pleasure out of him.

Drawing in a ragged breath, he pulled out of her mouth and found her gaze, unfocused, frenetic need tightening her face. Her heart beat wildly at the base of her neck. He reached around her and pumped the vibe in and out of her ass once, twice. Hugging his thighs, she clung and mewled out her satisfaction, body thrashing, convulsing with every ripple of pleasure dominating her. Her cry echoed and under her, he could hear the faint whispers of Hotch praising her reaction and her flavor.

As she came down, Reid extracted the vibe slowly. Emily moaned and crumpled to the ground at Hotch's side. She looked at him, eyes soft with something so womanly and profound. He couldn't place it, but the impact of that expression hit him square in the chest. Then she turned that expression on Hotch, but something in her eyes changed once her eyes hit him. Reid looked away he didn't want to think about it, but out of the corner of his eye he saw Emily place a hand on Hotch's chest and hoist herself up to kiss him sweetly on his lips.

Reid headed for the bathroom and Emily continued to focus on Hotch. "I have to be honest with you Hotch," she mumbled lightly as Hotch focused his eyes on her. "Both of you turn me on, but" she released a shaky breath, "I respond to you a lot more than I thought I would. A lot more than Reid. I mean, when you touch me Hotch, I melt. I've never felt this way with anyone. Ever."

Hotch stared at her, unsure of what to say. He felt the same way. He never acted the way he was tonight when he was with Haley. There was something about Emily that brought something out in him that no one else did. And if he was being honest he couldn't get enough of it. So instead of saying anything he grabbed her, thrusting his fingers into her hair, cupping her jaw, then dropped his head to ravage her mouth. With a little gasp, she opened to him, met his possessive kiss. Curling his tongue around hers, he breathed in her heat, swallowed her moan. He held her tight. And his brain began to shut down.

He had to taste her, be as close as possible. Deep, deep into her mouth. Her flavor knocked him on his ass. Then she molded her body against his, arched into him and pressed those sweet breasts right against his hard chest. He ran his hands slowly from her face down to her breasts and he ran his palms over the firm mounds. Not large, not small. Just right. And those nipples, hard. Always ready for his mouth.

Racing a pair of fingers through her slit, Hotch confirmed his suspicion. She was wet, very wet. Hard breathing , eyes dilated and begging, she gripped his shirt in desperate fists.

Gripping her thighs, he pulled them apart even farther. Hotch blanketed his body over hers. She drove him insane. His gaze sought hers. Found it. He had to touch her. He kissed her flat belly, dipped his tongue in her navel. She sucked in a breath. He got closer to her. She spread her legs wider, gaze still clinging to him. Silent, open, drowning in want.

Her nipples were hard. Standing up, thick and swollen. Irresistible. He swooped down and took one in his mouth. Devouring it. Just like candy, only better. He swiped his tongue over it, nipping the tender flesh when it hardened even more.

Emily panted, little whimpering sounds peppering the air as she curled her hands around his head, trying to get her fingers in his short hair and tug him closer.

"Hotch…" The note in her voice, pleading. It forced him to look up again. Her stare singed him.

He enveloped her hips in his hands, loving the way his palms nearly swallowed her, the way she was open to him, and he could see the wet welcoming cream of her pussy, her swollen folds. Taking himself in hand, he positioned his cock against her entrance. She scalded the head of his cock as he savored the moment before he'd push into her, make her his. Just as he was about to push into her, Reid walked back into the room, and the two froze in place.

Why they both suddenly felt guilty neither of them could figure out. Why did it matter if Reid walked in? Why did they feel like they were getting caught at something they shouldn't be doing? For some reason they had a feeling that it had to be the three of them for everyone to be fine, even though the only thing the two wanted at the moment was each other. No one else.

The two pulled away from each other and Reid sank to his knees before the bed. "Stay on the bed," he said softly to Emily.

Casting a challenging glance, Emily wriggled, rolling her hips and making a great show of getting comfortable. Then she primly crossed her legs, imitating her best ladylike posture. Hotch sat behind her and propped her up against his chest. Emily parted her legs enough for Reid and only Reid to see her all wet and swollen. He moaned, with his gazed fixated on her folds.

Emily felt Hotch's hand go in between his chest and her back as he gripped his cock in his hand. He began to slowly stroke every long inch. She loved having the power to drive the stern Hotch to such desire. And she wasn't close to done. Where the inner vixen had come from, she had no idea. But she wasn't about to put a stop to her right now. She was just getting started.

"You do want to touch me, don't you?" she asked Reid as he just sat there. She toyed with her own clit and gasped for effect.

"Do that again," he panted.

"I thought you were going to do it for me." The inner vixen goaded her into slipping her finger into her mouth and making quite a production of wetting the tip. With a feline smile, she dropped the wet digit to Reid's cock and rubbed the moisture all over the head, adding to the leakage seeping from the tip. He hissed, the tendons standing out in his neck as he fought for control.

"You're being naughty," Reid scolded.

"Me?" Emily was all innocent.

"Very. Touch yourself again Prentiss," Hotch growled in her ear.

Emily leaned back farther into Hotch's chest and she wiggled her ass and moaned, closing her eyes and licking her lips.

Reid's fingers wrapped around her thighs—not lightly. "Now!"

When his entire demeanor made her wet and the edge of fear zipped through her to create a thrill she didn't quite understand, what choice did she have? Canting her hips forward, she lowered her hand to her sex and rubbed her clit. Usually when she was alone she started in leisurely circles, spinning some fantasy in her mind. But tonight she had no reason to dream up some sexual circumstance. She was living it. And those slow circles? Yeah right. With two sets of burning eyes roaming every inch of her flesh, caressing hard nipples, smoothing over her abdomen, probing her pussy, slow circles were not possible.

Sensation mounted hard and fast and Emily manipulated her clit. Hotch tilted his head down and bit her shoulder.

"Stop."

Pleasure bubbled inside her, thick and roiling. Emily heard Reid speak. He said something she didn't want to hear, so she ignored him.

"I said stop." He grabbed her wrist.

She whimpered at the loss of stimulation but ceased because he forced her to. She blinked once, twice. His long fingers gripped her wrist with startling force. He released her hands slowly. "Slide off the bed, knees on the floor in front of me." Emily didn't think of teasing him. She simply complied. "Good," he praised as he gripped her hips and turned her away from him.

Emily felt his palm between her shoulder blades giving her a gentle push. "Lean forward and brace your elbows on the bed."

Swallowing hard, she did as Reid demanded. Reid handled her, caressing her hips, stroking her ass. He smoothed his palm over one of her cheeks. "You're so beautiful."

She moaned. His words, his touch, aroused her even more. Before she even knew what was happening, Emily felt his fingers probing her back entrance, spreading the cool lube in and around her puckered opening. She shivered. Reid caressed her cheeks gently, then parted them. "Relax. Remember to push down as I push in. You'll be fine. I'll make it good." He placed a tender kiss at the small of her back, and Emily knew he'd do everything in his power to give her pleasure, minimize the pain. She exhaled.

Then she felt him, slick and hard against her back entrance. He pushed in a fraction, and his head entered her. Pressure but not pain. Gripping her hips, Reid whispered. "Push down."

Emily did, gritting her teeth. He thrust once, twice, blocked by the ring of muscle there. He cursed, his fingers digging into her hips. She whimpered at the sharp edge of pain slicing into her.

Instantly, Hotch was there in front of her, on the bed. "Are you okay?"

"I need to push harder," Reid said.

She gave them both a shaky nod. Hotch gripped her hands. A slight withdrawal, a fresh grip on her hips and Reid surged forward, the head of his cock popping past the resistant ring of muscle. She gasped as pain burst, then slowly dissipated. Fullness took its place.

"The hard part is over, are you alright?" Reid croaked.

One glance at Hotch's face told her yes. Taut with pleasure and expectation, he loved it. The fact that she was submitting to Reid now both pleased and aroused Hotch and somehow that made it okay.

"I'm good." She nodded.

Reid shoved forward again, easing in another few inches. The pressure increased and she arched her back. He slid in another inch. She gasped. With a last, frantic grab of her hips and a growl, Reid thrust inside her ass to the hilt.

Hotch brushed her hair away from her face. "God, you look so sexy."Then he glanced up at Reid, and she could see that their eyes met over her back. "Fuck her."

Reid didn't answer, he simply drew back, all the way to the ring of muscle, then slid home. The friction made her gasp. She tossed her head back in pleasure. She arched her back a bit more. Reid slid deeper and hissed, digging his fingers into her hips. He fucked her harder. Hotch fisted his fingers through her hair and pulled slightly. Emily looked up and saw the pleading in his eyes. He took his cock in his hand and eased himself closer to her mouth.

She enveloped his cock. Reid's rhythm was now deep, slow and hard. Emily set her tempo the same. She knew Hotch liked it by all the sounds that were leaving his lips. She moaned around Hotch's cock and an explosion went through her body. She convulsed, her back rounding as rivers of white hot pleasure streamed through her body. Behind her Reid stiffened, gripping her hips again and let loose a guttural cry. She remembered she wasn't finished when Hotch reminded her by thrusting into her mouth.

Determined to share her bliss, she took him deep and slow, sucked hard, tongue swirling, teeth scraping. His hands made their way onto her face and cradled her. "God, Em." She wanted him to come, needed to know he felt the ecstasy too.

Reid withdrew from her backside, slowly, carefully. Emily moaned at the odd sensation of his withdrawal, of the ache of sudden emptiness. He leaned over her body and planted a kiss on her shoulder. "You keep amazing me."

She vaguely heard his words. At the moment she was too concerned with making Hotch come. She sucked him hard and he kept bucking into her mouth, slowly fucking it. She scrapped her teeth along his long thick stalk again then sucked hard and Hotch erupted into her mouth. She swallowed every drop and removed him from her mouth. She leaned up and kissed him on the lips. Hotch shoved his tongue into her mouth and tasted himself on hers. He let out a small moan, and she smiled against his lips.

Reid plopped down on the bed beside them and Emily licked her lips, and sent a sultry stare Reid's way and sucked his cock into her mouth, all the way into her throat. Stuck somewhere between placated and aroused, Reid settled in with groans and whispered encouragement. He began to fuck her mouth with measured lunges of his hips.

But Hotch wasn't content to watch. At all.

Still behind her, he covered her back with his chest and fondled her breasts, squeezing her sensitive nipples between his thumbs and forefingers and gently twisting. His hot breath on her neck made her shiver.

"Keep sucking him and feel me…here." Here turned out to be a wide palm covering her sex, the heel of his palm pressing right onto her clit. Her sex cramped with desire. Immediately she went from moist to dripping. With insistent hands, he spread her knees wider, and his fingers went to work.

"I can press you hard and nearly get you off," Hotch growled in her ear, "but the trick with you is a varied touch. A firm circle around your clit, then a soft swipe of my finger just barely over the top, so light you wonder if you imagined it. Right?" He demonstrated as he spoke. At her whimper, he continued on. "Then between two fingers, I'm going to trap this sweet little thing and rub the sides."

And he did. Emily gasped. A totally new sensation converged as he trapped his clit between his index and middle fingers and stroked the sides in a friction filled slide that ignited her all over. "Now I'll start at the beginning again and throw in lots of contact with the rest of that hot, dripping pussy…but not enough to get you off."

In the next three minutes, he proved how deadly effective his technique was. With a cry, she squirmed each time he changed the touch. Every time she knew she was a stroke or two shy of coming, he'd change his approach, let his fingers wander elsewhere—drive her insane. The more aroused Emily felt, the more voracious she was with Reid's cock. She moaned around his thick erection, swiping her tongue across the fat head, curling her fingers around the base and squeezing up. Then she teased the underside of his balls, traced her finger around the crown, rubbed her nipples across the surface.

"Where the hell did you learn all that?" he panted out.

She didn't answer. Answering would require her to take him out of her mouth. Hotch moved his hands again, changed the pressure of his touch, this time right across the ultrasensitive knot of her clit. A slow skim of flesh on flesh brought her closer to the edge than ever. A pass over the top, then another, then a third. Oh…the pleasure grew so intense, it damn near broke her apart. Now close to a thunderous orgasm, she gasped and jerked—and lost her grip on Reid's cock.

As she did Hotch eased off his electrifying touches, and tears of frustration seeped from the corner of her eyes.

"No!" she wailed.

"Yes," Reid countered, thrusting a gentle but insistent fist into her hair and forcing her to meet the hunger in his stare. "I can't wait to feel you around me when you come."

He gripped her hips and pulled her towards him, yanking her from Hotch's grip and straddled her right over his waiting erection. As Reid pulled her down, he arched his hips. In he slid, up, up, up. And suddenly Emily was filled to the brim with his incredibly hard flesh.

Long and loud, he groaned. And still he kept tunneling into her, steady and deep until she swore she could feel him at her tonsils. Sex this way definitely maximized the penetration. Above him, she whimpered, tensed, her thighs tightening to stop him from sinking inside anymore. They both came to her rescue.

Behind her, Hotch urged her back down onto Reid's cock with a line of teasing kisses across her shoulder. "I want to watch you come." Before she could even say anything, his fingers delved back into her wet folds, honing in on her begging clit.

Reid pressed home. Hotch pressed her hot button. Emily's cry became a moan as Reid ground against a sensitive spot deep inside her. Hotch teased with a flick of his fingers. They shoved her closer to heaven…before they both withdrew like some perfectly synchronized stunt show.

"Harder. Now. More!"

Gritting his teeth, Reid entered her again, slowly filling her, a torturous drag of the head of his cock over her g-spot. Emily gasped, clutching Reid's shoulders for support and so thankful for Hotch's anchoring arm around her waist as the sensations took her breathlessly upward. Then she rocketed into ecstasy, soaring and breathless. Emily shuddered, her body clutching at Reid still buried hard and tense inside her while pleasure pulsed, spread through her body like a potent shot of pure alcohol. God, she was tired. Another orgasm might knock her out. But the drive of a hard male cock inside her all the way against her cervix brought her back to the moment with a gasp. Reid gritted his teeth and gripped her hips. He wasn't done.

With a desperate edge, Hotch pushed at Emily's back. She fell onto Reid's chest, and he grabbed her and urged her lips apart to tangle her tongue with his, dominating her mouth with a ravenous kiss. Before she could even assimilate Reid's assault, Hotch made his move, probing her back entrance with a pair of lubricated fingers.

Tossing her head back and baring her throat to Reid, he took advantage, nipping his way up her neck to tug on her lobe with his teeth and breathe shivers over her shoulder.

"Don't tense," Reid whispered, soothing her.

Hotch began to probe her back entrance, sliding the head just inside. "Push back on me," his voice was barely more than a rough pant. She did as he reached up her body, grabbed her shoulders and used the leverage to push his way past the ring of muscle and beyond.

After an initial twinge of pain, Emily gasped. Then Hotch began to fill her up. A thin bit of flesh separated the two cocks. When they started moving she could only imagine what that would feel like.

"Can you take it?" Hotch panted. Before she could even answer, they both did their best to seduce her into a yes. Hotch nipped a line of sweet kisses from her neck to shoulder while he skimmed a teasing finger across her clit. Reid by kissing the side of her neck and toying with her tender nipples. There wasn't anywhere they weren't touching. But they didn't move.

Emily frowned, wondering. Then she realized they were waiting for her answer. They had to be in hell, but neither moved until she gave them the green light. She wriggled her hips. Nerve endings jumped, practically began to cha-cha.

"I can take it. Can you dish it out boys?"

"I don't recommend taunting us." Reid's voice sounded strained.

She wriggled again, and flashed him a come-hither smile. He hissed in a breath. "I'll stop taunting if you'll start fucking."

"Deal," Hotch growled, even as he eased back, then plunged forward in a killer stroke, punctuated by a little pinch of her clit.

Emily yelped, but it did no good when Reid's mouth covered hers and he teased her with a slow friction fantastic withdrawal just as Hotch surged all the way inside her ass. Then they reversed, Hotch drawing back, Reid arching his hips and shoving into her swollen sex with every inch he had. They repeated the process again and again, their mouths, fingers and cocks relentless.

In minutes, sensation overwhelmed her. Her whole body shook as the ache swelled between her legs, grew, expanded, multiplied faster than she could deal with. Breathing nearly came to a stop as she used all her energy to move with them and handle the onslaught of pleasure they kept throwing her way.

"You're about to come," Reid whispered against her mouth. "I'm dying to feel you again."

She was dying…period. The sensations were huge. Everything inside her fixated on the hot rhythm of the two cocks working in and out of her body, insistent fingers plucking and twisting, two mouths breathing, laving, biting…demanding.

Reid stroked deep inside her, until she felt him nudging her womb, shooting off a new barrage of sparks that battered her self-control. Hotch included a gentle pinch of his thumb and forefingers to her clit, then a blindsiding little rub that spelled the demise of her restraint.

Her body shivered, bucked as her womb convulsed, her sex contracted and pleasure torched her body. She spun into a realm beyond her imagination. She screamed into Reid's mouth. He didn't have to say anything for Emily to know that he was about to follow her in orgasm.

"Suck it up!" Hotch growled at Reid. Emily came back down to earth slowly. As she regained her wits, she watched him in fascination as he tensed, shook, sucked in a harsh breath and fought with squinted eyes and clenched fists.

Finally he let out a shaky breath. "Bastard."

"As long as you hold it in and fuck her until she comes again, you can call me whatever the hell you want."

"Again?" Emily gasped and swirled her head around to look at Hotch. "I don't think—"

"You can. I know your body. You can do it."

Hotch started to dance into Emily's body again. Reid followed his lead. With each stroke, he gritted his teeth, fighting the crushing sensitivity. He'd never felt so rigid and engorged. His thrusts grew rough. And Reid kept rhythm but now wracked with tortured need, he wasn't nearly as gently as he had been. As they began their efforts again, Emily responded with pleasant moans and sweet ahs, like she was in the midst of a lovely afternoon. Like she thought the sex was warm and enjoyable. Nothing earth shattering. Totally unacceptable. Time to turn up the heat.

Hotch leaned over her back and delved his fingers back into the slick flesh of her clit. As he had earlier, he used that alternating pressure, light on the top, friction on the sides, hard circles above. In the span of a heartbeat, her body drew taut. Her clit swelled, hardened. She gave them a throaty growl between pants.

She writhed, trying to accommodate him and Reid deeper into the silken perfection of her body. She moved with them and Hotch slid every hard inch across the electric hot zone inside her that begged to be stroked. And despite Reid hanging on by his fingernails he was no doubt doing the same.

"Do you know how many times I imagined being inside of you? How long I've wanted to fuck you?" he whispered into her ear, low enough that even Reid couldn't hear.

Emily glanced over her shoulder at him. A flush spread across her fair complexion. Her eyes looked unfocused, dilated. Needy. Beautiful.

Hotch's insides burned with determination. She was going to come again, damn it. He wasn't giving up until she did.

Reid grabbed her hips, Hotch her waist. They unleashed a rhythm they both knew would bring them all to climax. Emily tightened around them, killing their train of thought as she demanded, "Harder, please. Hurry!"

The last bit of Hotch's restraint snapped. With Reid's next wild thrust, Hotch knew the same was going to happen to him. He filled her once, then again, hoping, imagining that with each lunge inside her, each hard press of his body, she could feel how much more was behind the act than lust. That she could feel how much he cared.

Emily's breathing began to shut down until it dissolved into quick pants. She trembled hard and braced herself, fingers clutching Reid's shoulders. Hotch felt her begin to flutter, squeeze his cock, a moment before she cried out. Clawing at the bottom sheet, she thrust back at him, even as her body wrapped around him so tight he had to fight to move at all. With a toss of his head and a shout, Reid tumbled off the cliff, losing his grip on control.

Finally, Emily cried out, a long moan of surrender. Hotch basked in it, drowned in her total acceptance of the ecstasy they gave her. And he let go, releasing everything he was and had deep inside her as pleasure knifed him, carving straight into his heart. As he came inside of her, something hit him and it hit him hard. He loved Emily Prentiss. He withdrew from her ass and she rolled off of Reid and they all laid together.

Reid wore a goofy grin on his face. "I'm going to go get a shower guys. I'll be right back." He got up and walked quickly to the bathroom. Hotch looked over at Emily as her hand enveloped his and she squeezed. They both looked over at the closed bathroom door and then back at each other. In one leap, Hotch covered her body, gathered her legs above his hips, and slid the aching-hard length of his cock deep into her pussy. To the hilt. She gasped. Out of surprise, pleasure or pain, he didn't know. Probably a little of all three. The feel of her closing around him drove him even harder.

With long, harsh strokes, Hotch groaned out a rough breath as he plunged deep into Emily, stretching her around his cock, moving around her cervix. Under him, she bucked, gasped, softened. He wasn't close enough, deep enough. He had to envelop her, fill her. Easing his arms over her shoulders, between her back and the mattress, he lifted her chest against his and pressed in. Panting, frantic, he fused their mouths together and surged deep into her once more. She responded again with a jerk and a groan. And still, it wasn't enough. It never would be.

Hard, fast, the slick slide of his flesh over hers was both heaven and hell. Every rasp of her clasping cunt sent him careening closer to oblivion. She was everything he'd ever wanted, never believed existed or that he deserved. He bucked in another long stroke to the end of her channel. The motion lit up nerves and set off a blaze of sensations, based on the way she scratched her nails into his back, arched to him and her sensitive walls clasped him tighter.

"God, don't stop!"

Hotch held her against him, immobile, forcing her to accept the brutal need of his every thrust as he took possession of her mouth in a desperate kiss. Taking hold of her hips, Hotch pressed as deep inside Emily as he could. "You're so beautiful. I've never wanted anyone the way I want you."

Tears clawed at Emily's eyes as she threw her arms around his neck. Her pussy fluttered around him. With another hard stroke into her, he pushed against her g-spot, ground up against her clit. And Emily came apart, roaring out a tortured cry of satisfaction so wild. "Hotch," she moaned in a sexy voice.

Her untamed pulsing all over his cock, her cries of whimpering pleasure ringing off the walls, sent him straight into a crash of ecstasy that clenched around his heart. Sobbing out a masculine growl, the sensations consumed him. In a few powerful spasms, he poured it all out into her. Everything, his love, his need, his hopes, his soul. Emily willingly accepted it all inside her with a long cry. Their gazes connected and the connection latched, locked into place. He couldn't have looked away to save his fucking life.

Hotch pulled out of her, and he plopped down right next to her. They both struggled to catch their breath. Reid clearing his throat from the doorway caused both of them to look up quickly. Emily watched as Reid's eyes became dark and filled with hurt.

"You love him don't you?" Reid whispered.

"Reid—"

"Do you know how long I've wanted you Em? All these dinner and movie nights I've wanted this to happen. Well not with Hotch, but with you and me you know? And then you invite Hotch over and the one thing I wanted to happen for so long happens, all because he's here! I should have known that if I walked away from you two that you'd do this together."

Emily sat up and pulled the sheet tightly around her body. "I am so sorry Reid, I didn't know. I just—"

"Don't apologize. I guess we can't help who we fall for. I guess I was just hoping that maybe you'd fall for me. But I should have known better. I've seen the way you look at him when he isn't looking. The way your eyes always lit up when he came into a room."

Emily stood up and walked up to Reid with tears in her eyes. She held the sheet tightly in place in one hand then reached out and clutched Reid's hand in the other. "Don't ever doubt how much I care about you. I truly treasure the time we spend together. I value our friendship. It's just," she shrugged and a tear slipped from her eye.

He squeezed her hand. "I know." He nodded then dropped her hand and started to walk away. "I just, I need to get out of here. Sorry." He left the room and left Emily there to stare after him with unshed tears in her eyes. Emily tensed when she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist, then as she leaned back against his chest she relaxed.

"Are you okay?" He whispered in her ear as he rubbed his hand along her stomach.

"No," she sighed. "I never wanted to hurt him."

"I know." His hands traveled up and cupped her breasts. "Do you regret it?"

Emily turned in his arms and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. She placed a light kiss on his lips. "Not one single moment," she darted her tongue into his mouth and his met hers. She nibbled on his bottom lip. "Make love to me Hotch," she whispered against his mouth.

Hotch lifted her up into his arms and walked her back to the bed, and laid her down and gave her the world, just like she always wanted.

_It's official I am NEVER writing another threesome ever! There are too many people and you got to remember to put them in the story! *Fist pump* But at least I finished it. I hope you guys liked it. And again HAPPY BIRTHDAY CELIA! YOU ROCK! :D_


End file.
